Phantomtalia!
by Gears112
Summary: Wow...that Title...Anyways Sum: Danny, Sam, and Tucker get suspicious when a group of rather eccentric people come to Amity Park and stranger things start happening; including one of the people figuring out Danny's identity! Will Danny be able to figure who, or what, these people are doing in Amity Park before things go from bad to Worse! Co-Written/Collab with Colors-of-Fire
1. Danny

_Wow...That is both the most creative title and the worst title I think I might have came up with...anyways!  
_

_This is a collab done by me and Colors-of-Fire. Only five OCs are used later in this story; Hawaii and the ghost-warrior (my OCs); Indonesia, Philippines, and Malaysia (Colors-of-Fire's OCs) The first few chapters are pretty short^^; Sorry about that...but now onto the show~! _

* * *

**Chapter One: Danny**

It was an average day in Amity Park. Well, average is best used loosely as once again Danny Phantom was chasing after octopus ghost that were chasing a brown haired guy in an Italian military uniform and screaming 'VEEEEE!' Danny sighed to himself as he managed to suck the octopus ghost into the thermos. But the brown haired Italian man was still panicking as he kept screaming 'VEEEEEEEE! HELP ME GERMANY!'

"Germany?" Danny muttered in disbelief. "That's a country...not a person." He floated next to the Italian. "Hey, uh...you ok?"

"VEEEEE ANOTHER-A GHOST-A!" The man yelled in an Italian accent. Danny sighed. This was a long day. So he flew off, leaving the Italian to yell. "GERMANY! GERMANY WHERE-A ARE YOU?! VEEEEE!" He yelled. Danny sighed to himself as he flew off, still being hear the Italian. He flew for a while to see a group of guys walking around confused. One of them, a blond with glasses and an odd cowlick spotted Danny fly by. The blond rubbed his eyes before shaking his head.

"Dude! I thought I just saw something Awesome~!" he exclaimed. Danny sighed as he flew past.

"America, you ninny. Be quiet." He heard another blond say in a British accent.

"America?" Danny wondered. "What is with that?" He wondered before he got shot at. "Whoa!"

"Hey! Don't shoot at it!" The first blond yelled to one wearing a white beret and in a green Swiss army uniform. The beret-wearing blond ignored the glasses-wearing blond as he tried to find a mark on Danny. Danny turned invisible as he wondered who the crazy people were. He tried to get home in one piece, which luckily he did. Danny sighed in relief as he got to his room and transformed back to Danny Fenton. He opened up his computer and started a chat with Sam and Tucker.

"I heard gunshots, what's going on?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Some crazed people saw me and shot at me when I was flying by." Danny mumbled. "Did you know about them?"

"No clue man." Tucker said. "Maybe they're here for that 'meeting' at the school for whatever it is."

"Yeah... Maybe... We'll find out in the morning."

"Yeah..." He logged off and went to bed.


	2. America

**Phantomtalia!**

**Chapter Two: America**

The next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the back row of the auditorium, listening to Mr. Lancer blathering on.

"Today we have some very special guests... Due to your slowly deteriorating geography and world history grades... We have invited some people to explain about the countries they come from..." He mumbled through the mike. The teens groaned as Mr. Lancer handed the mike to the British blond.

"Good afternoon," The man said. "I am Arthur Kirkland, and" The blond got shoved out of the way by the other blond wearing glasses.

"Dude! I should go first I'm the hero!" The group of students watched as the two blonds arguing.

"Wow...they are weird..." Sam whispered. Mr. Lancer yelled at both of them before they started over, from the blond wearing glasses this time.

"Hey Dudes! I'm Alfred Jones! And I'm the hero cause I'm from America! USA stands for The United States of AWESOME!" He continued. "I've got 50 states like Hawaii, and Florida, and West Virginia, and, well, you know the rest." Mr. Lancer was shaking his head as the students were trying not to laugh as Alfred continued to ramble. "I- Uh, I mean, America, makes the best movies in the cinema! And, America kick butt is the most awesomest country in the world!" Alfred said as he grinned goofily, earning glares from the other personifications, who were off-stage.

"Right, well, since I figure you are not going to explain anything intelligent, you might explain some of the common knowledge about your states..." Mr. Lancer mumbled.

"Oh! Well," America pulled a Hawaiian girl up on the stage. "This is someone from Hawaii. And, she'll explain!" She whimpered about her hair being pulled before looking at the students.

"Well...um...Aloha..." She started, while glaring at Alfred. "Well, most of the states are not idiots and can take care of ourselves...no matter what Blondie thinks."

"Hey!" The Hawaiian girl and Alfred started arguing as the British guy led them away. Mr. Lancer was starting to get pissed, but luckily a giant ghost appeared, causing everyone to yell and run screaming. Danny sighed in relief as he quickly ducked under his seat as he transformed. After he turned into Danny Phantom he flew and attacked the ghost. It looked like an ancient warrior and it was pissed.

"Step aside!" The warrior said. "I wish not to battle you whelp!"

Danny arched an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?" The warrior pointed his weapon to the nations peeking out of the curtains.

"My battle is with them!"

"Can't let you do that, bub." Danny said. The warrior growled and fought with Danny.

"Oh Germany, that guy looks-a scary!" the Italian said as he held onto a German man, who sighed. "And so does that other one!" The German was silently scared too. The American was freaking out and both the Japanese and Hawaiian were trying to calm down.

"GHOSTOHGODWHYGHOST?!IMSCARED!" He yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY NINNY!" Arthur yelled as he strangled him.

"Prease America-san, it isn't good to be yerring rike this..." the Japanese man said as he tried to get the British man off. America was still panicking.

"Come on, calm down..." The Hawaiian said. "It's going to be ok..."

"WAAAAAHH!" The American flailed his arms around until accidentally whacking the Hawaiian and making her crash into a wall.

"Ow..." She muttered as she slid down the wall and passed out. The British man growled in annoyance before he barely avoided an ectoblast.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled in surprise.

"Opps..." Danny muttered to himself as he himself was trying to avoid ectoblasts. Danny struggled to get his thermos out. "Crap..." He muttered before he got it out. "Aha!" He opened the lid and tried to suck the ghost in. It took a while but the ghost was soon sucked in.

"You will regret this whelp!" was what Danny heard before the warrior ghost disappeared into the thermos. He sighed before floating to the others. The students were cheering while the guests looked shaken up and scared.

"Well..." Danny said. "I'm sorry that happened...and welcome to Amity Park."

"A GHOST!" Alfred screamed. "ITSAGHOST!" Danny sighed before he went away from the auditorium. He went intangible and reappeared next to Sam and Tucker, back in human form.

"Well, back to the introductions..." Mr. Lancer mumbled half-heartedly. But luckily the end-of-school bell rang and the students left. Danny, Sam, and Tucker ran out of the school but ran into three people. One was an Indonesian girl, a guy that looked like the British guy with glasses and darker, and a lean Philippine man.

"Excuse us," The thick eyebrows man said. "Where's Casper High? We're supposed to be there for a meeting-thingy."

"Uhh... School's over..."

"What?! We're late?! NAGH GERMANY'S GONNA KILL US!" The girl screamed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker watched the three freak out.

"Nesia~!" The Hawaiian girl from before stumbled over to them, haven gotten better, "You'll never believe what happened!"

"Err... You convinced Germany not to kill me?-" The boys whacked the Indonesian girl on the back of her head with a flip-flop. "I mean us?"

"No...He's too busy getting Italy to calm down...I mean that some ghost kid came kicked some other ghost's ass!"

"Do ghosts even have asses?" The thick eyebrowed on asked.

"Some do." The girl nodded

"I thought ghosts had those smoke tails." The other boy said the one without glasses.

"That's not the point..." The Hawaiian said. She started explaining everything as Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked off.

"Those guys are weird."

"Yeah... Those three remind me of Paulina." Sam muttered. Tucker nodded.

"Yeah..." He said. "Though the chicks look hot..." He smiled. Sam rolled her eyes as Danny nodded.

"What is with those guys calling each other by country's names?" Danny wondered. Sam and Tucker shrugged.

"Maybe they're trying really hard to stay in character?"

"A weird joke?"

"I don't know..." Danny said. "Maybe later we should find out."

"Why not right now? They might be gone later." Tucker said. Danny nodded as he grabbed the two's hands, turned intangible, and then flew back into the school.

* * *

_So new chapter update pretty fast huh? XD _

_Well, Danny's wondering a bunch of things, fought a new ghost (who is going to return *cue evil laugh*) and more insanity continues~!_

_Please enjoy!_


	3. Canada

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter Three: Canada**

They found the people lounging around in the auditorium. The trio hid in a balcony and watched.

"Germany that was so-a scary!" The Italian whined as he clung to the German man.

"Get off of me you twit!" He yelled as he shoved him off.

"America was acting like a total ninny." Arthur mumbled. "The ghosts are gone you moron!"

"BUTOHGODWHATIFTHEYCOMEBACK?!" Alfred yelled.

"Then we will have to go and find that white haired dork to fix it, right?" Hawaii said, trying to calm Alfred down. "Or you could be the big strong hero or something..." Alfred was frowning deeply. The Hawaiian shrugged. "Worth a shot dude."

"America-san," the Japanese man said quietly. "Maybe you shourdn't be yerring, someone might hear you..."

"Hear what?" The German looked ready to pound him.

"Because, you imbecile, ve are not supposed to let the regular people who we really are..." Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked at each other.

"What are they talking about?" Sam whispered.

"Oooooh yeah..." Alfred said laughing nervously. "I forgot about that...Let's see what the name we picked for ya...Oh yeah!" He puffed out his chest in a cheesy German accent he said, "I am from Germany, and my name is Ludwig! Mah best friend is an Italian!" The German tried to keep calm.

"Veee~ that-a would-a be me~~!" The Italian man said playfully. "I'm-a Feliciano~!" He looked at 'Ludwig', for reassurance, who nodded. "And I'm-a friends with German-oh I mean Ludwig and Kiku~!" He hugged the Japanese man. Danny and the other two looked at each other.

"I think they might be aliens…" Tucker muttered. The three tan siblings Danny Sam and Tucker ran into were watching from the sidelines quietly.

"Werr..." The Japanese man said. "Prease...we shourd we be quieter..."

"Hey," Arthur said. "I think I'm losing it but are we missing someone?"

"No..." The others said.

"*sniff* Why doesn't anyone remember me?" A blond that looked like Alfred sniffed. The Hawaiian counted Heads.

"Well...Prussia is fighting with a vending machine..." As if on cue, they heard yelling about an 'not awesome piece of crap'. "I think everyone's here..." The blond holding a polar bear actually cried.

"No, no, no, we are definitely missing someone..." Arthur said. "Because there are two Americas, and everyone else."

"I'M CANADA!" The other blond yelled loudly. Everyone stared at the blond.

"You can speak?" The Philippine man asked dumbly, earning him a whack from both the Hawaiian girl and the Indonesian girl. "Hey!"

"This is getting weird; we should probably get going..." Tucker whispered.

"What do you think?!" The blond yelled.

"Hey not-awesome-as-me peoples!" A white haired man came in with a small little yellow bird on his head. "That stupid vending machine ate my money, can I borrow a twenty?"

"No!"

"You wish!"

"In your dreams!" Danny chuckled, he was having a great time watching these nuts.

"This is funny..." He admitted.

"Yeah. I'm recording it on my phone." Tucker nodded. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Really you two?"

"What? We're guys!"

"Hey, do-a you guys hear something?" the Italian man asked, causing everyone to quiet down.

"OHGODSANOTHERGHOST!"

"No, no no...It's not-a ghost..."

"Sounds human." The tan Indonesian girl from before said.

"_Si`_ I think it's coming from up there…" Feliciano pointed to the balcony where Danny, Sam, and Tucker were. The trio stole glances at each other. The people stared at the balcony as Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and turned intangible.

"Well, we better check it-Hey where's Canada?" The Hawaiian said as she looked for the blond. "He was right next to America...and,"

"I-I'm up here and I don't see anything..." Canada said; face popping out of the balcony. "I came up a few minutes ago..."

"How'd you get up so fast?" Canada shrugged.

"Wait...if no one's up there then..." America started before he fainted. The Indonesian girl snickered.

"Are you sure no one's up there?" The Hawaiian asked.

"ACHOO!" Tucker sneezed pretty loud. Sam and Danny glared at him. The Canadian jumped in surprise.

"Uh...di-did someone sneeze down there?"

"No..." Danny snickered a bit as the Canadian ran back down.

"Oh calm down..." The Hawaiian said, matter-of-factly. "If it is a ghost, we could handle it; didn't those two people give something for this kind of thing as a welcoming gift? That one in the blue jumpsuit and the one in the orange jumpsuit?"

"The one that liked fudge?" The Frenchman asked, and the Hawaiian nodded. "Oui, I do think they did...what did they call the thing?"

"America probably knows, but he's out like a light..." Arthur sighed. "Come on, let's go to the hotel, I'm sick of this place..."

"Alright, I want to zee all the nice ladies Onhonhonhon~!" The Frenchman laughed in such a way that, not a single person was clueless on what he was thinking.

"You're such a pervert!" They filed out.

* * *

_So the end of a short chapter brings Canada into the cast (where?), Our rridiculous peeping toms, and was Arthur really talking about Canada? Find out next time~!_


	4. Indonesia

**Phantomtalia!**

**Chapter Four: Indonesia**

The trio waited for a few moments before they turned visible again. Sam looked at Danny with utter annoyance in her eyes.

"Your dad gave them some gadgets?" Sam asked. Danny nodded slowly.

"I forgot about that..." He laughed nervously.

"Great going, Captain Clueless..."

"Hey, they didn't find us, so that's good." Danny said as he got ready to walk down from the balcony. "Come on, let's get going..."

"Alright..." The three were unaware that the Indonesian girl had stopped the Hawaiian, Canadian, and Arthur and was listening behind the theater doors and were listening in.

"Told ya it wasn't a ghost..." The Indonesian girl said.

"You're right..." The Hawaiian said. "What are we going to do? We can't let them...you know...know about us..."

"Let's kill them..." The atmosphere turned dark, meaning that the Indonesian girl's yandere side was out.

"Well, Nesia, That not be a sweet idea...They might be children and if we kill them, their parents will be upset..." The Hawaiian said carefully. "And besides, it would get messy..."

"But it would be so easy... Or I can make my friends from the other side take them away..."

"No. Cause when kids disappear, parents get involved, and when parents get involved our bosses get called, and when our bosses get called, we get in boko trouble."

Nesia went back to normal. "Right..." The Hawaiian smiled.

"We just need to think of a better plan..."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I could make a forgetting spell..." Arthur, the British man, offered.

"No offense Britain, but last time you did that, America and Australia thought they were chickens..." The Hawaiian said as she and the Indonesian shuddered.

"They tried to peck me..." The Indonesian whimpered. Britain rolled his eyes.

"Well, then who has an idea now?"

"But I think we should go with Britain's spell!" The Indonesian said.

"I guess we have to do that..." The Canadian said.

"Do what?" Danny asked. The four turned their heads and saw Danny, Sam, and Tucker opening the door.

"Do yoga." The Indonesian improvised, getting whacked.

"Seriously?" The Hawaiian asked.

"What? It was the Best idea I got."

"I know, but yoga?"

"No, seriously. You have some things to explain." Danny said.

"Like what?"

"Like, what are you? Why do you refer to yourselves as the different nations, what the yell you're doing at our school, you know that kind of thing?"

"Psh, it's called... Acting "The Indonesian girl improvised again. "Besides, your teacher hired us... And since we don't bother memorizing each other's names we just call each other from where we're from." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did he call_ all _of you? Are you guys an acting company?"

"Yes...?"

"If you guys are an acting company, then why don't know each other's names?" Sam asked, grilling the four like an attorney.

"Because we came from different areas, duh, I took a twelve hour flight here." The Indonesian girl managed to counter. Sam raised her eyebrow, not believing it.

"Riiight…."

"What? Anda tidak percaya sama saya?" The Indonesian girl raised an eyebrow. Danny's and Tucker's eyed widen in confusion. The Indonesian girl crossed her arms as she looked at Sam, unimpressed. "Bingung ya?"

"Let's go guys." Sam stated as she walked past the four.

"Well, uh... Later..." Danny and Tucker went after Sam.

"Nice job, Indie..." Arthur said. The girl glared at him.

"Well, that was a close one..." The Hawaiian said.

"We should go..." Canada said quickly.

"Yeah, we should..." They got out of the school as fast as they could.

* * *

_Here's another chapter~! And no, I'm not 100% sure about what Indonesia said ^^; (Colors wrote that^^) I think it's something about being confused. or something in the like XD._

_Please enjoy~!_


	5. Italy

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter Five: Italy**

Meanwhile…..

"I'm telling you, there's something weird about those people." Sam said as the trio walked down the street.

"Yeah...There's just something...off with them…" Danny admitted. "I just don't know..." Tucker nodded, though he seemed distracted.

"What's up with you Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Hm? Oh, I was just thinking about what those people said earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, Lancer hired actors from every nation in the world? Must've cost a fortune."

"And he's a teacher...They don't get paid enough to fly that many people, even if the school does help out"

"Something's up..."

"We'll check it out later though... Don't want to be late for dinner." Danny said

"Alright...see ya later then," Sam said as she went to her house, Tucker fist bumped Danny before heading home as well. Danny transformed and flew home. He flew home without a problem until he was halfway home. He was flying before he got shot by a pink ecto-blast.

"Hello again Daniel."

"Vlad...really?!" Danny exclaimed firing shots at Vlad. He chuckled evilly. They fought for a while, tossing ecto-blasts at each other, until they got shot at by Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"We got two ghosts today honey!" Vlad fled, and Danny flew into an alley. "Drat!" The orange jump suited Jack said as they chased after Vlad. Danny sighed in relief as he got ready to leave again before he noticed the Italian man and the German guy from before walking past. The Italian was saying something about pasta. Danny sighed before he realized something; he could ask them about what was going on. He de-transformed and got ready to talk to them. He approached them.

"Excuse me," Danny started but the Italian cut him off.

"VEE! Germany! It's the ghosty that-a saved us from the big ghosty!" Danny and the German man looked at the Italian

"W-what? What are you talking about? That was Danny Phantom! Not me!" The Italian shook his head.

"No, it was you...you look a lot like him! And you sound-a a lot like him! You must be him!"

"But wasn't me!"

"It was-a you! It's-a too much of a coincidence!"

"No! I swear!"

"Cut it out, Feliciano..." The German man said sternly. Feliciano looked at the German.

"B-B-But...he does a lot..."

"Just knock it off." The Italian nodded sadly.

"Well, I wanted to ask you guys something," Danny started.

"Vhat?" The German man looked at him.

"Uh, what are you guys? And why did you come to our school?"

"Ve vere just hired to explain our home countries to you children."

"But why? Isn't that really expensive?" The man looked at his wrist.

"Vell, look at the time, time to go." He grabbed the Italian and ran off. Danny groaned another dead end. And he was late for dinner too. He ran back to his house.

* * *

The next day was the weekend, thankfully. Danny was sitting with Sam and Tucker talking about the group of people that were there yesterday.

"Yeah...that Italian guy nearly blew my cover…but how did he figure it out?" Danny sighed.

"Well if you think about it, Danny Phantom doesn't sound all that different from Danny Fenton. Plus you used the same first name." Tucker said. Danny glared at him.

"Well, no one believed him anyways..." Danny sighed. "These guys are weird." He stopped as he saw the two glasses wearing blonds looking like they were throwing a ball. Well, the more accurate it way was that the one that the people called Canada was on the floor mumbling 'Ontario..' while Alfred, or whatever they called him, was laughing. "See?" Tucker nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He said. "They are pretty weird; I don't think we have anything to worry about..."

"Yeah, they seem pretty harmless." Sam said. Danny nodded, but something at the back of his mind kept nagging at him that something wasn't right; that there was something he needed to know. He shook his head as a baseball smashed into him. He fell off the bench, trying to figure out what way was up.

"Opps...Sorry Dude!" Alfred yelled. "Hope that didn't hurt too much!" Danny just grumbled to himself. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny.

"How fast was that going?!" Tucker asked.

"Danny, are you ok?"

"I can't feel my head..." The other two sighed as Danny slowly got up.

"That guy throws really hard..."

"He must be a baseball player..." Sam said.

"Probably..." Danny sighed before his phone beeped with a message. He pulled it out in annoyance and groaned.

"Dangit..."

"What?"

"Jazz, she got me into that fake U.N. meeting thing.." Tucker laughed.

"That thing at three, today?" Sam asked. Danny nodded, sadly.

"She said it would help me 'understand the world'" He said using air quotes. "Geez, she's a snoop...and pushy."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm going too. Mom and Dad are making me go..." She rolled her eyes at the mention of her overbearing parents and Danny smiled.

Tucker snickered. "Well have fun you lovebirds!"

"We're not Lovebirds!" Sam and Danny yelled.

"Whatever floats your boat!" Tucker laughed as Danny and Sam avoided looking at each other.

* * *

At the UN meeting, Mr. Lancer was making introductions. Apparently the people from the 'acting company' were here to help and each student would be assigned to a person to learn more about the country. Danny yawned as he tried to stay awake from the boring intro. After a while, Mr. Lancer started assigning students to people.

"Sam Manson will be assigned to Ms. Dewi." Mr. lancer gestured to the Indonesian girl. "And Mr. Fenton will be working with Mr. Vargas and his brother." Mr. Lancer said, glaring at Danny with a 'don't screw this up kid' look. Danny rolled his eyes. He sighed as the U.N. began and the students went to the people to talk. He hoped that the Italian forgot about yesterday.

The Italian smiled, rather stupidly, as Danny came by while his brother glared at Germany. "Veee~ hello-a ghost-a boy~!"

"That wasn't me! Geez...it was Phantom..." Danny mumbled. The Italian smiled coyly.

"You sure...veh?"

"Yeah. Pretty sure." The Italian smiled.

"OK~! Now whadda want to learn about me~?" Danny raised an eyebrow and was going to ask but the walls exploded as Vlad's lackey's busted though.

"Sweet Chibisan Date!" Mr. Lancer cried out. "Everyone hurry! To safety!" The people and students didn't think twice. Sam and Danny glanced at each other and Danny managed to push past the chaos and get into a closet before transforming into Danny Phantom. Though even though the people were pretty far away from there, he could hear Alfred's yells, he chuckled as he flew to the ghost vultures.

* * *

_So here's another chapter for all of you~!:D Hope you enjoy!_

_Oh, and Chibisan Date is another series by Hidekaz Himaruya _


	6. China

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter Six: China**

"Alright, what's the meaning of this?" Danny asked as he floated in front of the three ghost vultures.

"Just hand over the thermos kid and we'll be gone," The leader of the three, the one wearing a fez, said.

"Yeah, you wish. The only thing you'll have anything to do with the thermos is getting sucked in it." Danny scoffed as he shot at them with his ecto-blasts. The three dodged the blasts.

"Well, looks like we have to do it the hard way." Danny tensed; ready to fight. He fired blasts and dodged dive bombs from the birds. He counterattacked by sucking them into the thermos. He laughed to himself before he got whacked with a bat and fell to the floor.

"Hey! I did it-aru!" the Chinese man said, holding the Fenton Creep Stick. Apparently a few brave people came back to see the fight. "This thing is so cool-aru!"

"It's a baseball bat..." Ludwig said.

"It has the word Fenton Creep Stick on it though-aru.."

"Right..."

"So what do we do with him-aru?"

"Maybe I can 'interrogate' him. Ohonohonohonohon.." Ludwig hit the back of the blond Frenchman's head. "Ow! What waz that for?!"

"That ghost boy didn't do anything wrong."

"So? I want to spread ze love that I do so well~!" The Frenchman spun in a circle, laughing. Ludwig looked pissed as the Chinese man looked at where Danny was.

"Uh…Guys-aru..."

"You are a pervert!"

"So, at least I have fun, unlike you big potato head!" The Frenchman smiled coyly. "It's a wonder why Italy even wants to be with you when he could have me to love~!" Ludwig turned red.

"Do not bring Italy into this, you pathetic waste of space!" The two started arguing and going for each other's throats. The Chinese man sighed and shook his head.

"Guys...Guys! The ghost kid went through the floor-aru..." The Frenchman and the German looked at Chinese man before looking at the floor; Danny was gone, but the oddly colored thermos was there. Ludwig picked it up.

"Vhat ist this?" The other two stared at it as well.

"Should we open it-aru?"

"I zink that's a bad idea..."

"Vell, ve better show the others…"

"Right…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny had went through the floor and managed to de-tansform and stumble outside.

"Geez..." He mumbled. "That bat hurts more than I thought it would..." He sat on a bench and mumbled as he tried to recover from the bat. His head was pounding; That Chinese man hit really hard too. He tried to focus but he blacked out.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, he finally woke up. He saw that the Italian man, Hawaiian, and Japanese man staring at him. Danny shot up as he smoothed his shirt down, surprised.

"He's up~!" The Hawaiian said. "That's good."

"Wha-what did I do?" Danny asked, clueless on how long he was out.

"You were-a passed out. What were you-a doing out here?"

"I think I fell over running away from the ghosts..."

"And you ran into a baseball bat?"

"Huh?"

"You have a bruise that looks like you've been hit with a bat..."

"And-a Chni-err-Yao said he hit the ghost-a boy with the bat!"

"I must've hit my head on something when I fell I guess..."

"No, you were the ghosty boy!"

"I'm not! How could I be the ghost boy?! Do you know who I am at school?! I'm a geek! I have no athletic skills whatsoever and I get bullied on!" The Hawaiian and Japanese looked at each other and sighed as Italy ignored that.

"You are the ghosty boy!"

"Prease you two, ret's not yerr..."

"I'm not the ghost boy!" The Hawaiian and the Japanese watched the two argued. Though, Italy was more on stubbornly claiming Danny was the ghost boy. The other two sighed.

"I am not the ghost boy you moron!" Danny yelled, his eyes flashed ghostly green. The three stepped back in surprise.

"V-vee?"

"H-His eyes..." The Hawaiian stammered.

"You really are the ghost boy..." The Japanese said slowly.

"VEEEE~~~! I WAS-A RIGHT-A!" Danny groaned; his cover was blown to three weirdos, what else would go wrong?

"Yes, fine, I admit it. But now you guys tell me what the hell you are."

"We are nations, vee~!" The Italian man said. Danny looked confused as The Japanese man and Hawaiian face palmed "We appear when a nation is created! We are nations, vee!" The Italian man repeated again. "I'm-a Italy!" Danny looked even more lost.

"Let me try and explain," The Hawaiian said slowly. "We are representations of the nations. When the people come up with the idea of becoming a nation, we appear…ya following?" Danny nodded slowly. "It's kinda confusing but, that what we are..."

"Except her, vee~ She's not-a nation~" Italy said. The Hawaiian looked ready to kill Italy.

"Shut up! Yes I am!" She hissed. Italy whimpered a bit as the Hawaiian glared at him and got ready to pound him. Danny watched but the Japanese man mouthed, 'Don't ask.'

"But-a... You're not-a nation, Hawaii..."The two argued legality of Hawaii's nation-status while Japan sighed.

"We are not supposed to terr the truth about us, so if you could, prease do not terr anyone of the truth, we wirr keep the truth about you in exchange..." The Japanese man said as he bowed.

"Um... Oh, sure... Right..." Danny said absently. Italy yelled and tried hiding behind Danny as Hawaii rolled up her tee-shirt sleeve. She chased the Italian for a while as Danny and Japan watched. "She's kinda scary."

"Not as scary as someone I know..." Japan mumbled. Danny nodded. Danny felt something nagging at him but he couldn't put it in words. He decided to go home and so he left, leaving the three weirdos to themselves.

* * *

_So another Chapter comes and secrets are revealed, I suppose^^;. Hopefully the explanation about the nations made some sense...but I hoped you enjoy~! Next Chapter will come up soon and, yes, something stupid will happen with the Fenton Thermos. Hawaii has a very 'interesting' history during the Overthrow and I suggest looking at the Wiki page for Hawaii for more info^^;  
_

_Please enjoy~!_


	7. Britain

**Phantomtalia  
**

**Chapter Seven: Britain**

Meanwhile, America was busy with the thermos.

"Woah look at this..." He mumbled as he fiddled with it. He decided to open it. He twisted the top off and was blown back by the force of the ghosts Danny caught escaping the thermos and out the hotel window. America freaked out.

"OHSHITIT'SLIKETHOSETACKYPEANUTBRITTLE PRANKS!" Once the ghosts were gone, Ludwig and Britain entered. America was having a heart-attack on the floor

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Britain yelled, looking a bit tipsy. He saw America holding the thermos. "What did you bloody do you git!?" America chuckled nervously.

"N-N-Nothing! Well, I mean, there were g-g-ghosts…and t-t-t-they came from the t-t-thermos...and I may have let them loose…" Ludwig started yelling at how stupid America was as Britain stumbled back to the hotel bar to have a drink off with Denmark. America whimpered.

* * *

The next day Danny got up with a pounding headache. The bruise was almost non-noticeable, but it still hurt. He sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash his face.

He looked at himself in the mirror before washing his face; the reflection showed a slightly older Danny Phantom staring back. The reflection was smirking, as if waiting to see if Danny would freak out. Danny blinked a few times in disbelief and quickly splashed water in his face before looking back at his reflection. His reflection was normal Danny Fenton, as if nothing had happened.

"I must be seeing things..." he mumbled. He shook his head and left; he had to meet with Sam and Tucker later. He headed to the Nasty Burger.

* * *

Once there, he, Sam and Tucker were sitting as they noticed Alfred/America scarfing down a mountain load of burgers while the one who called himself Canada sighed as he covered his face in embarrassment before looking at America. Their jaws dropped as did most of the people at the Nasty Burger.

"How many has he had?" Danny asked.

"Who knows...?"

"How much can that guy eat?"

"Who knows?" Sam stated. "But these people are weird. And I'm not liking it."

"How'd it go with you and your volunteer?" Tucker changed the subject.

"Fine." Sam said.

"Define 'fine'."

"It went fine. What about you Danny?" Danny blinked in surprise.

"Well..."

"Well what?" Danny wondered if he should tell them what he learned and decided against it.

"Never mind…"Sam and Tucker looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh Dude this is so good~" They heard Alfred say. They turned and saw that he had finished all the burgers. His friend, Canada, sighed in embarrassment.

"Please be quiet..." He said, barely audible. But Alfred just laughed in a really annoying voice

"Loosen up man," The Canadian frowned, while Danny and Tucker tried hiding their laughter as Sam groaned in annoyance.

"Guys…" She started but was ignored.

"It's almost time for that world meeting..." Canada whispered to a laughing Alfred.

"What? Really?"

"Don't be so loud!" The Canadian whispered, a little louder. "And yes!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh..." The two got up and left. Danny watched them; He felt that something was off, something involving his reflection from this morning. Maybe he should go follow them. But he chickened out.

"Danny, how did you get that bruise?" Sam asked. Danny blinked, confused.

"Bruise?"

"On your forehead…"

"Really?" He touched his forehead and winced; guess that bruise hadn't died down after all.

"Wow... I uh... Didn't notice that..."

"Didn't notice that?!"

"Yeah..." Danny said slowly. Tucker and Sam looked at him; they weren't buying it. "What?"

"You got hit in the head when you were ghost-fighting, weren't you?"

"Uh- yeah! Yeah, that's right..." Sam rolled her eyes before getting up.

"Let's get going guys."

"Right…" They followed her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the nations watched as the ones who could see magic were helping Britain make a magical circle.

"Dude, what are you doing man?" America asked as he scarffed down more Nasty Burgers. Britain got up from the circle and, honestly a little excited, started to explain.

"Well, it is the finest idea we've had." He started. "As you well know, you stupid boy, we are here to find this 'nation' that apparently showed up. And I-err-we decided that the easiest way is to just summon him, or her."

"And are you sure this vill vork?" Germany asked, skeptical.

"It should work..."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We probably will have horrific scars and never mention it again." Hawaii admitted.

"Or we turn to ash~!" Indonesia said innocently.

"A-A-a-ash!?" Italy squeaked.

"Well Hawaii probably would since she isn't a nation." Indonesia shrugged. Hawaii glared at Indonesia but decided not to say anything.

"So, when are you going to do it?" Russia asked.

"Right now..." Britain began the spell. The non-magic nations stepped back as the magic circle glowed a green color. It was both terrifying and somewhat beautiful as demons became slightly visible to everyone. The nations, except for Russia who just smiled, shivered. The glow got brighter as they heard a thud as if someone landed on the ground.

"Did it work?" America asked dumbly.

"Mon dieu, you are a moron" Britain, Hawaii, and Norway closed their eyes as they focused their powers while Indonesia had twisted smile on her face. The others watched until the glowing got really bright and blinding everyone.

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun! X D The plot thickens! Who is the teen in the mirror? How many burgers did America eat? And what exactly is Britain's plan to summon a nation using the dark ones? Not sure if I spelled the French right, but oh well *Shrug* _

_Thank you guys so much for watching and reading!_


	8. Norway

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter 8: Norway**

When they could see again, they found not one person, but three people on top of each other in the magic circle. The nations raised their eyebrows as Hawaii, Norway, and Indonesia were checking something in the magic book.

"Hey, It's-a the ghosty boy and his friends!" Italy exclaimed.

"Britain...maybe we should've trusted Nesia's spell, instead of yours..." Hawaii said. "I don't think it worked."

Shut your yap!" Britain yelled. "It worked!" Danny groaned as he struggled to get up; he was on the bottom of the pile. He looked at the group of nations and became annoyed.

"What the hell happened?" The other nations looked at each other.

"I told you it would work!" Hawaii rolled her eyes.

"You summoned three kids..." She looked back in the book.

"Wait...oh; I see what we did wrong..." Norway said simply. He pointed it out to the girls and Britain, who nodded. Danny still looked confused.

"What's going on?"

"UH, we were trying to do something and you appeared-aru."

"Hey, move them off the circle," Britain said. Russia smiled as he picked up the pile and moved them over. "...Good…Let's start again." And so they did. The non-magic nations watched again, not as creeped out. But nothing happened this time. "Oh come on!" Britain exclaimed, after they were done.

"Told ya we should've used Nesia's spell..." Nesia smiled a bit as Britain grumbled.

"It did work!" Britain mumbled. Hawaii sighed. Norway sighed as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Maybe we should let Norway summon him. Then we can let Nesia do it." Britain mumbled.

"Fine." The three stepped back and let Norway try summoning the nation. A few moments later something appeared. Norway smiled smugly as the glowing stopped and revealed it was Danny, who was even more confused.

"How the hell are you doing that!?"

"What is he doing here?!"" Britain demanded. Norway shrugged.

"No idea."

"How did you transport me from there-" Danny pointed to the pile of Sam and Tucker. "To here?!"

"Magic." Norway shrugged. Danny blinked but shook his head, not buying it.

Britain sighed. "Come on... We need to find this new nation..."

"Wait..." Hawaii said, putting two and two together. "If he keeps showing up when we use the summoning spell..."

"He is the nation." Indonesia said simply.

* * *

_What a twist~! XD A short one for today but I hope you enjoy~!_


	9. Romano

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter 9: Romano**

"What?!" Came every non-magic nation and Danny exclaimed. "How did you know?!"

"I saw him in my visions." Nesia shrugged

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Nobody asked." Everyone sweat dropped. "Well, it's true."

"Well, you could have told us, so we wouldn't have wasted our time...or gotten attacked by that ghost thingy." America said.

"True... But then if I did... We would have an alternate future. Where things don't end so well for all of us." Russia smiled and there was a chill in the air.

"Well, that was a good idea to keep us from that..." Indonesia nodded enthusiastically, completely bypassing the chill in the air

"What are you guys talking about?!" Danny yelled. "What are you talking about?"

"Talking about you."

"Me? What about me?!"

"You're the new nation."

"What? No I'm not, I'm a high-schooler..." China sighed and shook his head as Italy laughed.

"You're-a terrible at-a lying!"

"I'm not lying!" Italy and Danny started arguing for a while as Hawaii consulted the book before closing it.

"I think I have an idea."

"Truth spell?" Hawaii shook her head and went to Danny.

"From what I can tell from the book, the nation we're looking for is him, but it isn't...I think."

"His ghost side is." Indonesia stated. Her eyes had glowed a bit. Danny stepped back; these people were getting really weird.

"Sorta," Hawaii said. "The nation and the kid seem to be sharing the same space..." Danny looked at them like they were crazy. Nesia nodded.

"Then, how are you going to get the nation?" Japan asked.

"We separate them-aru?"

"How?"

"Well, if you give me a moment I'll figure it out." Hawaii stated, annoyed. Danny took this moment to try and run, but he didn't get far as Russia grabbed him by his shirt and held him up, chuckling.

"Where do you think you are going da?" Danny gulped. The other nations tried to not to laugh at Danny's predicament.

"Thanks Russia," Hawaii said. "Can you toss him into the other room. Come on Nesia, let's get working." Russia smiled as he literally tossed Danny into a nearby room. Both girls sweat dropped. "We'll be back." Indonesia followed Hawaii into the room. And the others waited.

* * *

After a while, they still hadn't come out yet. America was poking Britain and laughing. Suddenly Vlad busted through, looking for Danny to finish the fight. The nations looked at him.

"OHGODITSANOTHERONE!" America began to freak out. Italy's brother, Romano, looked between Vlad and Germany.

"He looks like the potato bastard."

"Romano!" Italy exclaimed. Vlad looked annoyed before firing ecto-blasts. China managed to block it with his frying pan

"Everyone get ready." Germany said as he brought out his weapon. The nations followed, getting out their signature weapons as Vlad made copies of himself to fight. Italy, Romano, and America hid under a table, whimpering. Hawaii and Indonesia poked their heads out.

"Hey, What's going on? We can't do anything when-" Hawaii was cut off by another pink ecto-blast.

"Hey, have you seen my brothers?" Indonesia asked, completely bypassing the threatening situation.

"We're a little busy here-aru!"

"America has that ghost trap right?" China, in between blocking ecto-blasts, pointed to the chickens under the table. "Oh." Indonesia fished under the table and managed to grab the phantom thermos from America's belt. She opened it and aimed it at the Vlads, who tried to avoid it. But she managed to suck most of them in. Vlad groaned as he flew off, cursing. "That was a weird ghost..." The others nodded as the chickens poked their heads out.

"Is the other potato bastard gone?" Romano asked.

"Kinda." Romano nodded, proud as he brought out his brother and America. Hawaii shook her head in annoyance as she went back into the room.

"How long iz this going to take?" France asked, annoyed as he fixed his hair. Indonesia shrugged.

"It's not exactly easy to rip out a being from a body. It would be like ripping out Yolngu from Australia." Everybody looked confused, except for Britain who frowned. Hawaii poked her head out of the door.

"We got a itty bitty problem." Everyone looked at her.

"Define, 'problem'."

"I can separate him, but...he and the kid can't be too far from each other..."

"That would be a bother, don't you think?"

"No duh Sherlock."

"What are we going to do Germany?" Italy looked up at his friend.

"Do what you can." Germany finally said. Hawaii nodded and went back in.

"Where are my brothers?" Indonesia asked again. Everyone looked around for the missing bros. Indonesia went outside to look for her little brothers.

* * *

After a while, Indonesia came back with her brothers. She was holding them by the ears.

"What did we miss?" She asked as her brothers whined.

"Well, nothing." Britain said. As he said that, Hawaii poked her head out, looking tired.

"I got 'im."

* * *

_Another chapter up~! Woot~! So, we're getting close to seeing the new nation, everybody fought (ok, except for America, Romano, and Italy), Yolngu is a character that can be better explained in a deviantart fan-comic called __Maaf __it's really good and you should check it out._

_Stay tuned for more~!_


	10. Ghost Zone

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter 10: Ghost Zone**

Indonesia let Malaysia and Philippines go as they laughed mischievously and followed their sister in the room Hawaii was in with Danny. The other nations waited for a brief second and after they heard Hawaii smack Philippines for reasons they did not understand and then they entered. Philippines was clinging to Indonesia as she rubbed his head where Hawaii hit him. Italy was first to speak.

"I see the ghosty boy." Italy pointed to Danny, who was passed out on the couch. "But who's that?" He pointed to the white haired person, from Danny's reflection, who was dozing off, next to Danny.

"That would be the new nation, Ghost Zone." Hawaii stated, proud of herself. America fainted at the mere mention of 'Ghost' as Italy looked closer at Ghost Zone, curious. Ghost Zone opened one eye and looked at the Italian.

"Boo." He said sarcastically.

"VEEEEEEE!" Feliciano screamed before he hid behind Germany.

"He's up..." Hawaii mumbled sarcastically, obviously tired from the spell. "And he scared Italy..."

"You can't do that to my brother you green eye bastard!" Romano yelled, hiding behind Spain. France snapped his fingers as he lost his chance to be his pervy self, as the others looked at the nation. Ghost Zone arched an eyebrow, slightly confused at why they were staring at him. He sighed and shook his head before trying to wake up Danny.

"So...you're the new nation..." Britain said slowly, getting an understanding of what Hawaii did. Danny furrowed his brows as he opened his eyes and slowly pushed himself up.

"Ugh...I feel like I've been hit by a..." Danny stopped as he stared at Ghost Zone. "Whoa." Ghost Zone smirked.

"Sup?" Danny looked at the other nations, who shrugged.

"Oh, what was going on earlier?" Hawaii asked, changing the subject. "Why was there pink rays firing at you guys?"

"An angry vampire tried to eat us!" Indonesia laughed as she massaged Philippines' head.

"Angry Vampire?" Danny asked, in disbelief. "You mean Vlad?" Danny described the crazy fruit loop. Ghost Zone nodded every once in a while, agreeing with Danny.

"Yeah, that's the guy!" Danny groaned.

"Great..." He shook his head. "I'm going to go home," He got and managed to get to the door before him and Ghost Zone got pulled together by an invisible force as they both rammed into each other.

"Yeow!" The countries tried holding their laughter at the sight as the two rubbed their heads.

"Oh, did we forget to mention that you can't be too far apart from each other?" Britain stated. Ghost Zone and Danny both glared at him before glaring at the Hawaiian, who shrugged and looked away, not wanting to explain herself.

"I'm still working on it…" Before she could say anything America woke back up.

"Oh, Guys, you'll never believe it, but I had a dream where a ghost wa..." America started as he looked at Ghost Zone. "OHMYGODIT'SREAAAAAL!"America screamed extremely loudly.

"Of course he's real you bloody twit!" Britain yelled at him. America was screaming like a little girl as he ran out of the room. The others sweat dropped.

"I think we should call it a night..." Hawaii mumbled. The other nations quickly filed out. Danny sighed as he looked at Ghost Zone. It had gotten way past weird. He sighed.

"Well I still need to go home." He said to Ghost Zone.

"Alright then, lead the way," Ghost Zone said.

"Alright... Just don't let my parents see you."

"Yeah, last thing is explaining all of...this." Danny nodded in agreement as they then left, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. A few minutes later Sam and Tucker woke up, who were still out cold during _all _of the misadventure.

"What just happened?" Tucker asked as he looked around the destroyed place. Sam shrugged as the two got up.

"Who knows? It was probably a deranged group of freaks wanting Danny for some really stupid reason, and tried using magic and screwed up, knocking us out." Sam sighed as she stretched. Tucker had the 'that's the thing you jumped to?' face. "Danny probably defeated them and is home, trying to explain to his parents. Come on, let's go." She walked out and left. Tucker stared at the mess before shaking his head and following her.

"Sure...let's go with that..."

* * *

_It's the chapter~! Hope you all enjoy and be prepared for the next one, cause its a doozy~! XD_

_Edit: Yeah, I fixed it a bit ^^ oh, if you guys have suggestions for Ghost Zone and Danny (And Phantom) just leave a comment please  
_

_And please enjoy~!  
_


	11. Vlad

**Phantomtalia!**

**Chapter 11: Vlad**

The next day Danny (and Ghost Zone) had to go back to where the nations were, to at least try to fix the problem of Ghost Zone and Danny being stuck together. They walked in and saw Britain and France fighting, Russia being Russia and the others doing their own thing. They all stopped and looked at the nation and the halfa. Britain stepped away from France, who was pouncing but now was on the floor, and sat down and took his tea in his hand.

"They're back. That's good. Now Hawaii can finish," Britain said as he sipped on his tea. Hawaii glared at him but nodded. She walked over to the two when Vlad busted in. Britain spat out his tea in surprise.

"It's the other potato bastard!" Romano exclaimed as he and his brother dove under the table. Danny groaned as he got ready to transform but nothing happened.

"W-wha...?" Danny tried to transform once again, calling out his catchphrase, and still nothing happened.

"That's...not good..." Ghost Zone said as he looked at Danny. Vlad laughed before he looked at Danny and Ghost Zone.

"There are two of you Daniel?" Vlad said in surprise before smirking. "Very interesting."

"VEEEEE! It's-a the vampire-a man-a!" Vlad sweat dropped.

"I am not a vampire, I am-" Vlad got whacked by a nearby vase and crashed into a wall from the strength of America's throw.

"EAT THAT YOU G-G-GHOST!" America yelled.

"Nice job you bloody git, you broke the vase!"

"And the wall-aru!"

"H-H-HE DESERVED IT!" Hawaii and Indonesia tried to keep from laughing as Vlad slowly got out of the giant hole in the wall.

"W-what the... what in the world happened?!" He yelled.

"You got hit with a vase-aru!" China pulled out the Fenton Creep Stick. "And now-aru, you're going to get pummeled-aru!" China chased the ghost, wielding the bat like a crazy ghost hunter that liked fudge. Vlad gulped as he got chased out of the place by China. The other nations watched and laughed as the two ran off. Danny looked at Hawaii, getting angry.

"Why couldn't I transform?!"

"Yeah, the ghosty boy didn't-wait-a...you-a can transform ghosty boy?" Everyone sweat dropped at that observation by the Italian.

"Yes! I can transform into Danny Phantom. But why couldn't I now?"

"Because Ghost Zone isn't a part of you anymore." Britain explained. Danny and Ghost Zone looked epically lost. The Englishman face palmed. "Alright, so, you two," He gestured to the both of them. "Were one being. But now, you are two separate beings." He put his index fingers together before pulling them apart. "So initially, Danny Fenton is now a regular juvenile."

"Ooooh..." Both said slowly before it hit home. "Wait-What!?"

"Well I am not repeating myself." Britain grumbled.

"I can't be Danny Phantom ever again?" Danny asked. Britain thought for a moment

"Nooo." Ghost Zone and Danny looked at each in shock.

"Can't you fix it?!" Britain looked at Hawaii in a 'you answer that.'

"Well..." Hawaii said slowly. "I...err...maybe...I don't know...May-"

"AAAAAIYAAAAAA! I PISSED THE VAMPIRE OFF-ARU!" China came running back in, a little-ok, a lot-singed. Vlad came flying after him not long after.

"Hawaii, try and fix whatever you did..." Britain said. "We will try to holding that thing off..." Hawaii nodded.

"All...right, Give a minute-or twenty..." She muttered as she ran into the other room to figure out a plan. Danny and Ghost Zone ducked as they dodged debris from Vlad's attacks. They managed to do pretty well, especially Ghost Zone.

"Whoa! I didn't know I could do that!" He said as he managed to backflip and avoided an ecto-blast. Danny watched, rather envious. He couldn't believe that he couldn't transform and fight Vlad. He felt so useless and it wasn't even his fault. It was these freaks' fault. He wanted to go home and find Sam and Tucker, who he hoped were okay, but he would have to drag around Ghost Zone with him. Danny groaned as he thought about the problems that dragging this 'nation' around would cause. Vlad eventually grew tired of the fight and flew back to his manor.

"Veee~He ran away..." Italy sang as Germany helped him out his hiding spot. "Now can we have pasta~?"

"No." Germany said flatly. Italy pouted but nodded and glomped his ally.

"Oh, Ghosty boy~! Did you hide from the scary-a man?" Italy asked as he got close to Danny.

"Of course I didn't!"

"O-Oh...you must be so brave-a..." Danny rolled his eyes; his patience was wearing thin for these people. Hawaii poked her soot covered face out.

"We have another problem~! Kid can't have his ghost powers unless Ghost Zone and him are one." Danny froze.

"... What?"

* * *

_Woot! Another Chapter is up~! Yes, Ghost Zone is Danny's ghost half (I think that made sense...Britain is one confusing person to have something explained to you X D) but Please Enjoy all the same~! :D_


	12. Hawaii

_So the next chapter~! Be warned, there is a little AmericaxRussia and ChinaxRussia (or so I think) moment in here XD But still, please enjoy~!_

* * *

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter 12: Hawaii**

"What do you mean I can't be Danny Phantom?!" Danny yelled as he was held back by Italy, royally pissed.

"Your ghost side was yanked out of you and is standing right next to you. Why do you think?" Britain mumbled in annoyance.

"You are not helping caterpillar eyes." Hawaii mumbled back before turning to Danny. "I know you are a bit upset about this…"

"You think?!"

"But let me try and explain, we need to have the nation with us, and unfortunately that means you gotta deal with no powers. K?" Danny was quiet. How bitterly ironic this was. At first, he had hated being the ghost boy and would've done anything to stay a normal kid, but now he was used to his powers, and he liked them, but now they belong to the weird look-a-like. Oh how the world loved to tease him.

"Ok..." He said slowly. "But I still have to protect Amity Park. And I can't do that without Ghost Powers."

"Well, technically, Ghost Zone will be handling that now." Indonesia said cheerfully as Danny looked offended as he tried to keep his temper.

"Oh, don't-a worry, ghosty Boy~! It'll-a be fine!"

"You better head home. And remember, don't tell _anyvone_ about this." Germany said. Danny was about to protest but Hawaii butted in.

"He can't leave just yet..." Hawaii said quickly. Germany looked at her.

"Vhy not?" Hawaii sweat dropped before she pushed Danny a little bit forward before he and Ghost Zone, who was on the other side helping Romano out, collided with each other. "Oh."

"I thought you said you managed to get them separated completely?!" Britain exclaimed.

"There's just...something preventing me from doing it...Another magic is blocking it, and it's none of ours." Hawaii said, referring to the other magical nations. "It's something else, I just don't know what..."

"Vhat does that mean?" Hawaii looked at the floor, embarrassed.

"The kid is stuck being with Ghost Zone until I can find the magic blocker and separate the two..." Germany sighed, while Danny clutched his fists. "So, maybe you guys," Hawaii said pointing to the non-magic nations. "Could go find it while we," She pointed to the magic nations. "try and break it~!"

"Alright..."

"Since when is America's state bossing us around?" Prussia whispered to his brother. Hawaii glared at him but kept her mouth shut. Germany shushed his brother.

"I want to look with Germany~!" Italy sang. "Japan you come with us too~!"

"I want China to be one with me da," Russia said as he got close to China who looked annoyed.

"Aiya..."

"I'll be a leader of a group because I'm the hero!" America exclaimed, popping out of his hiding spot. Indonesia, Malaysia, and Philippines watched as everybody made groups. It was chaotic to say the least as they finished grouping.

"What-a about ghosty boy?" Italy asked. "He needs a group..."

"I'm not able to travel more than two feet from him." Ghost Zone pointed to Danny. Danny glared at him.

"Perhaps they shourd come with us..." Japan said.

"That works." Hawaii shrugged. "Uh, keep them out of trouble."

"Roger!" Italy said as the groups left. Hawaii sighed.

"This is going to take a long time..."

* * *

Danny and Ghost walked with the Axis (Germany, Japan, and Italy), Austria, Prussia, and Hungary. Italy was singing about Pasta and German girls. Germany was yelling at him for it. Danny sighed; these people were nuts and Ghost Zone wasn't helping; he was humming along with Italy and disappearing and reappearing. He was nuts too. Danny was pissed.

"Ghosty boy?" Italy asked, whispering to Danny. "Are you-a ok?"

"Nooo~" Danny mentally groaned.

"BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost appeared in front of them.

"VEEEEEEEE!" Italy hid behind Germany. Danny and Ghost Zone looked annoyed.

"FEAR M-" he exclaimed before Hungary began to hit him with her frying pan. "OW! OW! OW!"

"How dare you scare Italy!"

"OW! Hey! You cannot hit the box ghost!" He yelled as Hungary kept hitting him till he fled. The others looked at her.

"Thank you Miss Hungary~!" Italy sang.

"Aww you're very welcome, Italy~" He hugged her as Germany sighed.

"She's nuts." Ghost Zone whispered. Danny pushed Ghost Zone away. Ghost Zone looked confused, but shrugged.

"Let's just keep moving.." Germany said.

* * *

Meanwhile, with America and his group consisting of the Allies, except for Britain.

"I'm the Hero!" America sang, much to the annoyance of his comrades.

"Then why are you hiding behind Russia-aru?"

"Because he's my manly shield!" Russia was just smiling as he walked. China sighed.

"Well, we have to find whatever...wait, what exactly are we looking for-aru?"

"Some guy with magic?"

"Uh, how are we going to find him-aru?"

"Why do you assume it is a guy?" France asked. "Perhaps it is a lovely lady?" They others rolled their eyes at France before they turned down an alleyway.

"How are we going to explain it when we see the guy-or girl-aru?" China wondered aloud. America laughed.

"We take him down like a good hero would!"

"And we go do it for you, you chicken da?" Russia asked as he looked behind him.

"Yes because you're all my sidekicks!" Everyone sighed and rolled their eyes as the warrior appeared in front of them. "AIYIIIIIIII!" Alfred yelled as he pushed Russia forward. "Take him!" China kept from laughing as Russia looked at the warrior, who looked pissed, and smiled.

"Become one with Russia, da?" The ghost hit Russia with a ecto-blast before doing the same to the others.

"Crap! Retreat!" America yelled as they retreated.

* * *

_Ahh...we had fun writing this XD Hope you had fun reading it and enjoy~!_

_I'm probably going to be writing the rest of the story from now on as Colors is have a art block ^^; so suggestions would be highly awesome~!_


	13. Russia

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter 13: Russia**

"That was not fun-au!" China exclaimed as he and the rest of the group tried to catch their breath in park. "That was not cool…"

"That was almost as bad as when ze others had that singing ghost of Rome with them…" France mumbled, lying on the ground as Russia sat next to him as he rubbed his singed bangs.

"America, I hope you have a better idea now-aru." China grumbled as he turned around to see the blond smiling darkly, eyes glazed over. "Hello-aru? You there?" China waved his hand in front of America's face but nothing happened.

"Let me try comrade." Russia said as he stood up and looked at America. "Comrade, you're going to answer China now, da?" America said nothing but chuckled softly. "Comrade, this isn't funny." Russia smiled, but he was starting to get pissed. "Answer China, you capitalist pig, or you vill have every bone in your body snapped." America started laughing, a dark energy coming from him. Russia and China stepped back as France stood up slowly.

"America?" France asked. America pulled out his pistol. "Mon Dieu! What is going on with America!?"

"He looks possessed-aru!" China said as he pulled out the Fenton Creep Stick (As airport security didn't let him keep his wok or his sword on the flight to Amity Park). Russia pulled out his pipe (A/N:_Are you going to tell Russia no?_) and France found a nearby stick to defend himself with.

* * *

"Can we go get pasta~?" Italy asked as the group walked past a restaurant. Germany sighed.

"No, Italy. Not yet." Italy nodded before walking with Danny, holding his hand and swinging it back and forth as they walked. Danny tried to keep up as Hungary and Japan took pictures. Ghost Zone was listening to every 'awesome' thing Prussia was saying, as Austria was complaining about whatever is a pet peeve of an Austrian to Germany. They kept walking till they got to the park and heard France yell and China yell loudly. The group quickly ran to help the others.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?!" Hungary exclaimed as the group avoided bullets and ecto-blasts from America. "How is America doing that?!"

"He's being overshadowed!" Danny and Ghost Zone exclaimed in unison. The two looked at each other and glared at each other.

"What does that mean?" Japan asked as he and France hid behind a tree. Ghost Zone cracked his knuckles.

"A ghost is 'possessing' him." Danny said matter-of-factually.

"How do we stop that?"

"We've gotta beat the ghost outta him." Ghost Zone said as he lunged at America but was blasted back by a ghost wave and landed in front of Danny. "Wow…that sucked."

"Yep." Danny said.

"Got anything better?" Danny shrugged.

"Nope." Ghost Zone frowned.

"You're a load of help, kid."

"I do my best." Danny mentally smirked as Ghost Zone got up. "But seriously, I don't know how to help…No Ghost powers."

"Oh…yeah, that sucks…" Ghost Zone mutter sarcastically.

"You think?!"

"Uh…" China said as he avoided ecto-blasts. "Could you two stop arguing-aru!? We have a problem right now-aru!" Danny and Ghost Zone looked at China in annoyance but stopped.

"We need to zthink of an attack plan..." France said. Austria nodded as he dusted his coat.

"We-a surrender immediately?"

"No." Germany stated as he got out his pistol and tried shooting at America, but it didn't work. "Damn…our veapons aren't vorking…China, don't you have that bat?"

"I can't get close enough to hit him-aru!" Suddenly they heard evil laughing coming from America before they were blasted and everything went black.

* * *

_Finally I got another chapter up~! And it ends on a cliff hanger XD _

_Suggestions for the mysterious ghost and Ghost Zone would be awesome so please comment!_

_Enjoy~!_


	14. Germany

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter 14: Germany**

When Germany awoke, he found that he wasn't in Amity Park, he was on a medieval battlefield, well, it looked more like a graveyard with the bodies of fallen French and unfamiliar soldiers were littered about.

"What the hell? Vhere did that idiot send us?" He groaned as he got up and began walking. He had to find Italy and the others. He walked a bit, hand ready to pull out his pistol and shoot. He froze as he heard crying. "Italy?!"

"G-Germany? I-I I'm over here…" Germany was prepared to be tackled by Italy but it never happened; instead he found Italy kneeling over a soldier who seemed to be dead, trying not to cry. Germany opened his mouth but close it as he tried looking at the soldier; it was a young man, his blond hair dirtied from blood and mud and to Germany, it seemed that the soldier seemed eerily familiar. "G-G-Germany…"

"I'm here Italy…" Germany placed a hand on the Italian's shoulder. Italy looked at him. "Italy…did you know him?"

"I…I did…" Italy whimpered sadly as he closed the glazed over blue eyes of the solider.

* * *

"What the bloody hell happened here?" Britain asked as the magic nations found the mess in the park.

"Where's everybody?" Hawaii asked as she looked around. Indonesia frowned as she looked around.

"This isn't good."

"You're telling me!" The magic nations were startled as Ghost Zone appeared in front of them. "They disappeared! Even the kid's gone!"

"Don't do that!" Hawaii grumbled. Norway looked around as did Britain. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Well, America was overshadowed…."

"By what moron? We need more than that."

"I don't know ok?!" Ghost Zone snapped, his eyes turning ice blue for a moment. "I'm not even supposed to be here ok! You hear that? You are such stupid Nations! You weren't supposed to bring me back! No wonder they're gone! It's your own damn fault!" The nations took a step back as Ghost Zone blinked a few times in confusion. "W-w-Wha…what did I do?" The magic nations looked at each other, leaving Ghost Zone even more confused. "What did I do?"

* * *

Danny groaned as he got up, he was in a battlefield.

"Crap…" Danny said as he looked around; whoever was controlling America/Alfred/whatever his name was, was not Fright Knight or another ghost he recognized. "Where am I?" He looked around, hoping to find one of the nations. He managed to spot Italy and Germany walking slowly towards them. "Hey! Over here!" Italy's sad mood seemed to disappear as he saw Danny.

"Ghosty Boy~!" He sang as he tackled Danny. "I'm glad to see you~! Do you have any idea where we are?" Danny shook his head and Italy's face fell.

"Vell, at least ve found each other, vhich means the others should be around here." Germany said as he caught up to the two. "Come on, let's go." Italy nodded as he took Danny's hand and Germany led them across the field.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked as he looked at the Italian after a while of them just walking. Italy looked at him.

"Vee?" Italy asked but he nodded sadly. "Yes, I'm alright…I just saw an old friend…" He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I guess big brother France was right…" Danny decided not to push it as Italy went back to a more cheerful disposition as the three looked for the others, unaware something was watching them.

* * *

_Man this was a hard chapter cause I have no idea what's going on XD Enjoy and please comment with ideas~! _

_The last part Italy says is from the deleted strip 'HRE is no more' when France tells Italy that HRE is dead._


	15. France

**Phantomtalia!**

**Chapter 15: France**

"Left!" China exclaimed as France blocked the attack from the skeleton warriors that had surrounded them. "Aiya, this is annoying!"

"You're telling me!" He replied as he managed to kick one of the warriors back. "Where are ze others?"

"I don't know! If I knew I would tell you aru!" Suddenly the scene around them changed to a slightly more modern battlefield. "What ze hell is going on?!"

"France! China~!" The two turned and saw Italy, Germany, and Danny run to them. "I'm so glad you guys are ok!" They looked around.

"Where are we?" Danny asked as he looked around and he frowned. "It looks familiar…"

"Oui, it looks…oh god it can't be…"

"France, vhat's wrong?" France pushed them out of the way and they barely managed to avoid a cannonball. "Holy Führer!? Vhat the hell vas that?!"

"We're in a battle…" They heard soldiers yell at each other as men with bayonets charged at each other as the nations (and Danny) tried their best to hide the skeletal soldiers. Suddenly the scene the changed and they were back in Amity Park, along with the others.

"We're Back~!" Italy sang as he hugged Germany. The magic nations nodded as they finished the spell that brought them back.

"Yeah, woo, you're back." Hawaii muttered sarcastically. "I'm going to nap now-" Hawaii fell to the floor and passed out. Indonesia chuckled.

"What happened?" France asked. The magic nations shrugged.

"No clue." Norway said. "All we know is that it has something to do with the kid and Ghost Zone."

"What?!" Danny exclaimed. "Me?!"

"Speaking of which, where's America and the ghost?" The magic nations looked around and Britain sweatdropped.

"Oh crap…"

"Mm…" Hawaii mumbled in her sleep. "…ghost is cause of amin-amin-toasty…"

"Animosities?" Norway asked the sleeping Hawaiian.

"Anim-toasties between halfa and de nation…caused the warrior….painful…surfaces...…" She mumbled as she began to babble absently in Hawaiian. France and China looked at each other and Danny wondered what they had seen before they met up with them.

"That would explain what happened to us." Prussia said simply avoiding Hungary and Austria's glances. "So, in order to get rid of the thing, we need to-"

"Find Ghost Zone and a halfa…" Germany finished.

"What's a Halfa~?" Italy asked. Danny frowned a bit. "Oh and where could we find him?"

"…I know."

* * *

Ghost Zone was floating in the one place in the entire Ghost Zone that felt familiar enough to him; Pariah Dark's Castle. The old coot was asleep, so it's not like he would mind, so Ghost Zone floated next to it. He wasn't sure how to feel; On the one hand he was back as a nation again, which meant something horrible was going to happen, or nothing was going to happen anyways. On the other hand, he spent the last year and a half; or something like that he didn't know, being 'Danny Phantom', ghost boy hero and to be honest, he was fine with being Danny's ghost half. He didn't really know that he was who he was before he and the kid were separated and things had, in a sense, come back to haunt him.

"Figured you be here." Ghost Zone looked up and Danny walking to him. Ghost Zone floated down and sat on the ground, back to the castle wall.

"Yep, did the others send you?"

"Yep, pretty much." Danny said as he sat next to him. "Apparently some 'animosities' between us exist and that's what causing that warrior dude to appear."

"Seriously…?"

"That what they said." Ghost Zone nodded absently. Danny looked at him; it was like looking in a mirror, though it was still weird and creepy.

"Kid…can I ask you something?" Ghost Zone said as he shut his eyes.

"Uh, sure…"

"Would you have the ghost powers back? If you could?" Danny looked at him, wondering if he was kidding.

"Well…uh, I guess…I mean I had just gotten used to the powers…" Danny stammered. "But I suppose I can't anymore, considering that those crazy people or whatever they are-"

"They are nations."

"Uh, sure, whatever….considering they apparently need you…" Ghost Zone laughed, surprising Danny.

"What am I supposed to? Frighten them with my ghost powers?" Ghost Zone made the same face the Box Ghost made and Danny laughed.

"Yeah, that would work…" Danny sighed after laughing. "…but who knows…" Ghost Zone sighed.

"Yeah…" He looked at Danny. "But I have a feeling I know why they went to all of this trouble to find me again…" Danny looked at the white haired look alike.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Britain said as he and the others were in the Fenton Ghost Sub-thing and in the Ghost Zone. China was busy taking measurements of the interior of the sub, to make his own version of the sub, Italy was clinging to Germany and Prussia was clinging to Italy. "This place is madhouse."

"I agree…" France said as he looked out the window with Britain. The 'frog' hadn't done that he normally did that pissed Britain off, and it kind of worried Britain; even if they fought every time they were together, France was the closest thing Britain had to a friend, well, except for Japan perhaps, but still.

"So…what are we going to do?" Hungary asked, holding on to Austria's hand. "I mean, if the Danny kid can get Ghost Zone to come back?"

"I have no idea…" England said. "Hopefully, this will crazy plan will work…"

"What was the plan again-vee?" Everyone sweat dropped.

"Italy…..I had found information about this nation; a nation that could never die, one that could even bring back the dead…" Britain said.

"And we thought it would be a good idea to get him…" France said. "But I guess it was too good to be true…" He laughed bitterly. "We opened a can of worms did we not?" Britain looked at him.

"Are you giving up on the plan?"

"Oui, we should not be messing with forces we cannot control," The others nodded a bit.

"True…"

"Well, we should still let the Ghost Zone be a nation still~" Italy said as he stood up. "I mean, we went all the way~! And he might be a good friend~!" The Sub lurched forward. "Vee! What was that?!"

"Umm…I think we're in trouble-aru…" China said. "There's a pissed off guy in a white prison guard floating in front of us."

* * *

_This was a very long chapter to figure out ^^; help for the next chapter would be highly appreciated. Oh and yes, that's Warden stopping them..*Shrug* _

_Please Enjoy~!_


	16. Clockwork

**Phantomtalia**

**Chapter 16: Clockwork**

"You sure this will work?" Danny asked as Ghost Zone finished what appeared to be a magic circle, similar to what Britain had done earlier.

"Course it will…" He paused. "Can't believe this old thing came back to me…" Ghost Zone laughed as he finished marking the circle. He looked at Danny as they both entered the circle. "Ready to see if we can get back together?"

"That sounds so wrong…" Danny said as he covered his face and shook his head.

"It wasn't that bad…now come on…May as well try doing this…" Danny and he both understood what could more than likely happen if this thing they were doing outside Pariah Dark's castle. But that didn't matter, they could-no, they would make it through. "Ready?"

"Ready." The two stood in the circle and Ghost Zone began to chant in some language that Danny didn't recognize and ghostly green flames surrounded them. They took gasped; something was taking a turn for the worse.

"S-Stop! **STOP**! This wasn't supposed to-AARAGH!" Ghost Zone yelled, trying to stop the spell, but it wasn't working. Danny and Ghost Zone yelled in agony as the flames became hotter and higher before they both blacked out.

* * *

"Veh…I don't like this…" Italy whimpered as he, Japan, Germany, and the Allies sat in Clockwork's Clock Tower. Despite the prison guard's objections, they were sent there and know they were waiting for Danny to show up, with Ghost Zone of course. "I want to go home…" Germany held Italy's shoulder with a comforting grip. "Thank you Germany." Germany nodded.

"I want to go home-aru…." China whined. "And I want some tea, but none of your crap Opium-aru." Britain's eye twitched at the name China gave him. "Hopefully, we can go home soon-aru." The door opened and Daniel Fenton, or so everyone thought, stumbled in. Italy immediately stood up and went to the teen; his hair was streaked with white, and he had two ahonges, one near his bangs and another near the bottom of his loosely tied short ponytail. His shirt and pants were singed and almost torn apart and if you looked closely at his face, you could almost see that his eyes were puffy and red as if he was crying.

"Ghosty boy? Are you ok?" Italy asked innocently, holding up Danny by the arm, to help. Danny nodded absently. Italy helped Danny down in his spot. Of course America, being oblivious, decided that _now_ was an appropriate time to ask that million-dollar question.

"Where's that Ghost Zone? I thought you were talking to him." France and Russia face palmed as Britain whacked the cheese-burger-eating moron on the back of head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Danny glared at America with a look of disgust.

"….." Danny was silent as the Allies and Axis felt that chill very similar to Russia's chill in the air. Russia wasn't affected as he just hummed a tune to himself and kept a grip on China.

"Veh…? Ghosty boy…Why are you acting like Russia? I mean it's not that bad, but it's scary!" Danny looked at Italy with a 'Seriously?' look, and the chill stopped. The nations were silent as they figured out what had happened; Danny and Ghost Zone had tried to reunite and instead of it working and returning Danny to the normalness he had, it instead made him into a Nation; the immortal(-ish) representative of the Ghost Zone. The nations sat in an awkward silence as they tried to figure out what to say to him.

"Well….um…" America mumbled under his breath. Suddenly Italy hugged the teenager.

"This is great~! Veh~~~! I got-a new friend~~!" Italy sang, surprising everyone, especially Danny. "You can hang out with me and Japan, and Germany~! Oh! And America, Big Brother France and all the others~!" Danny was surprised and shocked at the same time as he spotted Clockwork in the shadows. The Master of Time just smiled softly and nodded, as if to say 'It will be fine' or something along those lines, it was hard to figure out Clockwork sometimes. "Oh~ Let's go get paaastaaa~~~!"

"That wourd be good Itary-san…" Japan started. "But how are we supposed to reave?" Danny stole one more glance at Clockwork for reassurance before leading the others to a portal to Earth.

* * *

_A few weeks (more like two or three) later…._

"Come on Danny, hold still," The Goth girl Sam said as she fixed Danny's tie. He sighed.

"It's hot though…" He mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair, accidently getting caught in the curl near his bangs. His girlfriend stifled a laugh as she finished and shook her head; Danny, or Ghost Zone as was his official term, had done his best to explain what happened to him to her and Tucker (though Italy and America had done their best to interrupt, insisting that they were helping), and both Sam and Danny had an understanding of how their relationship would go, but that would be worried about another time. Now, Danny was stuck having to deal with his first World Meeting. Luckily, or not, depending on who you asked, the nations decided that they would have it in Amity Park. Danny heard that that was decided because a number the nations, namely Britain, Denmark, Germany and his brother, and surprisingly Canada, had gotten themselves stupid drunk after the adventure they had gone through. Danny sighed as he looked at himself in a nearby hallway mirror.

"You look nice Danny." Sam said before she pecked him on the cheek. "Good Luck." Danny nodded as Sam walked off. He watched her before took a deep breath and walked down the hall and entered the World Meeting Conference Room and began his new role, Ghost Zone.

* * *

_All right~! Here it is~! The last Chapter of __Phantomtalia __ ~! _

_Hope you enjoyed~!  
Please Comment your thoughts _


End file.
